1. Field
The following description relates to a computing technology, and more particularly, to a method of registering a network device using a hyper-text transfer protocol (HTTP) and a network registration service apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To use network services provided through devices that support network connections, a user may need to purchase and install necessary network devices and register and set up the installed network devices. More specifically, the user needs to know a name that is registered on an IP address or DDNS of each installed network device in order to register and set up the network device on a network.
However, it is not easy to get an IP address or device name of a network device, such as an IP camera, which does not usually have an output screen. Thus, to overcome such a difficulty, a method of searching for a network device using a protocol, such as multicast Domain Name System (m DNS), Web Services Dynamic Discovery (WS-Discovery), and Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP), has been introduced. This method is, however, problematic in that specific programs that support the relevant protocols and are dependent upon particular platforms should be used.